


【带♂卡♀】发如雪

by DOG038



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOG038/pseuds/DOG038
Summary: 发如雪【带♂卡♀】文前预警*单性转！单性转！单性转！*角色死亡有（旧文搬运……就一矫揉造作的垃圾文）
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 11





	【带♂卡♀】发如雪

宇智波带土抓住那只穿透他胸膛的手，用最后的力气把卡卡西反推在地上。  
  
他知道自己在流血。每一滴血的滴落，都会换来身下之人的一阵痉挛。  
  
他知道卡卡西是有勇气把那只手攥成拳头，从他身体中抽离出来的。但是一旦那只手，被他以不轻不重的力道握住，她的勇气便和思绪一起消散了。  
  
最后卡卡西的身体平静下来，即使带土的血顺着手背一直流到小臂，也不再有任何的反应了，只是疲倦地望着这苍白空间上方一望无际的混沌。  
  
而宇智波带土垂下头，把脸埋在她雪白的脖颈之间。  
  
他听到了时间倒流的声音。  


  
-  
  
女孩子的身体是美丽又脆弱的。  
  
在遇到旗木卡卡西之前，带土一直这么想。  
  
当时他看到女孩银色的短发和波澜不惊的眼眸，结印的动作干脆利落。他才知道原来女孩也可以如此强大而坚韧，卡卡西把玩苦无的身姿摇曳，白色的身影仿若透明，在太阳的照射下熠熠生辉。  
  
他扭头去看身边的琳，把她眼中的崇拜尽收眼底。  
  
旗木卡卡西以胜利者的姿态向前走，不回头。  


-  
幻术中他们无数次捅穿彼此的身体，在溅出的血珠中看到了流血的自己。每一次他们都由武器相连着拥抱彼此，以最亲密的姿态伤害对方。

卡卡西扎起的银色马尾扬起又落下，脸庞的碎发搔弄着带土的耳朵，他突然想到自己曾无意中向卡卡西提起，“说不定长发意外的很适合你。”

“我已经腻了。”

她的声音中是深深的疲惫。

他稍稍侧头，以更亲密的距离感受卡卡西的呼吸。

他又想起琳死去的那天，自己甚至没来得及看看卡卡西蓄起长发是什么样子，只记得雨中她飘扬的头发像雪，在血红的世界里像光，照进他那颗无时不叹息绝望的心里。

-  
可能是因为手上的人命同样多而复杂，他们间的拳脚相向行云流水，一气呵成，毫无犹豫。

他抿唇看卡卡西挥拳踢腿，也看她美目盼兮，看她跳到自己身后时途径他上空的身段，也看他高高的马尾在风中像一弯明月。

他记得他曾嬉皮笑脸的问断了双臂的迪达拉：木叶杀人如麻的旗木卡卡西是不是皎洁的像月亮一样。

对方白了他一眼再无应答。

而如果把当时的迪达拉换成现在的宇智波带土，他一定要毫不留情的否定自己。

不，不是。木叶的旗木卡卡西并不皎洁，她美艳不可方物。  
-  
拳脚相加后是兵刃相向，金属撞击的电光火石间是互不相让的同样的眼睛和同样深重的悲切。

宇智波带土想起水之国的雨细而绵密，打湿了黑底红云的袍子，也想起慰灵碑前卡卡西湿润的发丝蜷曲在苍白的脸庞上，抿紧的唇和耷拉的眼皮是她十八年来对带土室迩人远的刻骨思念。他总撞见卡卡西的这般模样，然后嗤笑着离去，最后面具下嘲讽的弧度拉直了，不知为何那些早在年少时就没了感觉的，已经成为疤痕的伤口开始隐隐作痛，痛楚蜿蜒着抓紧了他那颗空无一物的心。

不知道从什么时候开始，他代替卡卡西成了那个铁了心向前走不回头的那个人。

他抬腿毫无怜惜的给卡卡西的下巴一记重击，趁着她的几步踉跄猛吸了一大口气。吐出的火焰不像被那颗糖果阻断了的豪火球，卡卡西眼中也没有嫌他不成器的傲慢。

他倒宁愿她眼里有傲慢,像战场上他曾做过的一般。

他埋怨卡卡西生来就总为别人活着，也怨她在缓缓流动的时间长河里从未想过放过自己。到了最后，他都不知道自己到底是在埋怨谁了。  
-  
卡卡西纤细但有力的小腿将他踹翻在地，他起身冲过去的时候想，这便是一切的终焉了，卡卡西要顾全大局，而他只是想斩断一切。

对立后没有和解，只有彼此身上的空洞和两具互相依偎的身体。

宇智波带土咳着血想，他此时是不是该说些什么。但是他能说些什么，事到如今把自己压抑的感情告诉她？他凭什么，他能拯救卡卡西，但他没有。他能在把卡卡西食言的那一刻把她拥在怀里，但他没有。他能告诉卡卡西一切都无所谓，我只需要你在我身边，但他没有。

他不敢，他不敢向卡卡西起誓他的爱情纯洁无垢，像六月的兰花像她洁白如雪的长发。

于是他用奄奄一息的身体把卡卡西压倒在地上，看她的发丝散在脖颈四周。

他低下头嗅着硝烟味散去后那发梢发出的幽香，随着涌出的泪水低声的笑，最终在香气萦绕中阖上了眼

他说过长发很适合卡卡西的。

Fin.


End file.
